


Just Breathe

by fits_in_frames



Category: Life (TV)
Genre: F/M, Porn Battle
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-02-01
Updated: 2010-02-01
Packaged: 2018-01-20 05:26:47
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 292
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1498336
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fits_in_frames/pseuds/fits_in_frames
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>They shouldn't be doing this.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Just Breathe

**Author's Note:**

> Spoilers for season 2. Written for Porn Battle IX ([original comment](http://oxoniensis.dreamwidth.org/25077.html?thread=2617333#cmt2617333)).

They shouldn't be doing this.

Rachel is practically his niece, even after all these years, all this betrayal, all those lies. She is the embodiment of _one plus one equals one_ : beautiful like her mother and strong like her father. Charlie brushes a sweaty lock of hair out of her eyes.

They shouldn't be doing this.

Her mouth is greedy and curious, like a teenager's should be, and experienced in ways he can't even begin to fathom--like a teenager's should be. She tastes like the red wine from dinner and the white wine from his last lifetime, when her father was still here (or maybe that's his mouth, his taste blending with hers and confusing his senses).

They shouldn't be doing this.

He feels like they are two puzzle pieces being slid together with grease: her legs tangling with his too easily, her fingers digging into his back, too familiar. The pulse in her neck races against his lips, reminding him that they're both here, they're both now, they're both _alive_. She arches her body up to him. Against him. _For_ him.

They shouldn't be doing this.

He's wearing a condom--of course he's wearing a condom, he's drunk, not stupid--so she has to help him a little: just a little, guiding him gently with two fingers, showing him where she wants him. She wants him. _She wants him._ He slides into her.

They _are_ doing this.

She gasps against his cheek, and he holds his breath. Action, reaction.

"Shh, it's okay." she murmurs into his ear, recognizing what he's feeling before he can. "Don't be afraid. Just breathe."

"Okay," he echoes after a moment (in, out) and kisses her (in, out) and kisses her (in, out) and kisses her.


End file.
